The invention described herein relates to a permanent wave pre-treatment composition and a permanent hair shaping composition containing a diquaternary polysiloxane as well as to a method for permanent shaping of hair using these compositions.
Hairs differ in their morphological structure from hair roots to hair tips. This is because, among other things, of the effect of the environment (e.g. the action of the sun or weathering factors) and of chemical and mechanical treatments of the hair (e.g. combing or brushing, permanent wave or dyeing treatments, washing) on the hair over the course of a lifetime. These external influences and the accompanying morphological changes of the hair cause an increased static charge on the hair, a poorer combability, a rough and unpleasant feel, a reduced gloss and an increased brittleness of the hair and, in extreme cases, can lead to breakage of the hairs during or after a permanent shaping treatment.
Many attempts have been made to solve these problems. For example the use of permanent shaping agents based on thioglycolic acid esters in the acidic to neutral pH range is recommended. Of course a comparatively uniform and safe shaping of hair from the hair roots to the hair tips is attained using the permanent shaping agents based on thioglycolic acid esters, however the physiological and particularly the sensitizing properties of thioglycolic acid ester are not satisfactory so that the use of other physiologically better reducing agents instead of thioglycolic acid ester is desirable. Similarly addition of cationic polymers and/or cationic surfactants to permanent shaping compositions is recommended in the Literature so that a good combability of the hair and a pleasant feel are obtained. However it has been shown that a nonuniform shaping of hair (comparatively strong shaping in the vicinity of the hair tips but comparatively weak shaping in the vicinity of the hair roots) is obtained using these agents for permanent shaping of hair.